World of Waiting
by Unshadowed Heart
Summary: Amelia begs Anya to try something new. Femslash, RusAme, Nyotalia, anal, oneshot


**A/N:** This was originally a request on tumblr, and I did it real quick at night so it's not my best, but I really enjoyed it! It wasn't difficult, but I did hit some tough spots. It's more emotional than sexy, I think, which we need more of in the lesbian erotica department.

**WARNINGS:** This is NSFW! It includes anal lesbian sex

* * *

"Please? Please, please, please?" Amelia wailed, tugging at Anya's thick coat, trying to convince her of the conviction in her voice and the sincerity of her words. "Anya, please, I know what I'm getting into here!"

"But what if it hurts and you don't like it?" There was anxiety in Anya's voice. There was fear and trepidation and no ounce of trust for herself in the event that what Amelia requested _happened_. "What if I hurt you?"

"You act like I'm some dumb kid who doesn't understand this!" Amelia's cheeks puffed out. She grabbed Anya by the front of her coat. "I understand what I'm asking for. I want you to fuck me in the ass with your fake dick, and I want you to make me scream like a whore!"

It wasn't as if she was asking Anya for something beyond her control. She was asking her for anal sex between consenting adults, with lots of lube and a strap-on. What she was asking for was something that required trust, yes, but not something that required a lot of effort.

"Well… If you are sure, I'll do it." Anya gave a solemn nod and motioned to the bed. "You get ready, I'll go get what we need. We have lube, yes?" It wasn't that anal was completely foreign to them, it was only that they had never given Amelia the complete package of being penetrated anally by a full on tool. It was only small anal beads or long, thin strips. "I'm just going to put a condom over the strap-on, alright?" She didn't care to clean it afterwards, so they would just put protection over the toy beforehand.

"Trust me, I'm ready for this." Amelia was already stripping as Anya went about gathering the materials they would need. She laid back on their sheets, giving her girlfriend a reassuring smile. "Come on, it's alright. You should be saying this stuff to me! I mean, I'm the one about to get plowed in the ass."

"Please, would you really think I'd 'plow' you?"

"Well. I kind of want you to. So yeah."

"That's cute, really," Anya snorted, rolling her eyes. She slipped off her coat and shed the rest of her clothing, tossing it off into the dirty clothes hamper before she slipped on the harness for the strap on, then filled the spaces with the phallus. "I got you the anal beads and the strips, too, so that we can work you up, alright?"

"You treat me like glass, but yeah. Come at me."

They came together gently, lips touching and Anya bearing down on her girlfriend's sweet body, breasts touching and tickling to make them snort softly as they kissed. Their hands twined together, other hands moving around each other's bodies. Amelia gasped as Anya's hand settled between her thighs, fingers sliding between her lips gently. The pad of her thumb pressed into her clitoris, making her do something like a half giggle, the other part of her voice a soft, breathless moan.

"That's not where you should be focusing right now," Amelia laughed, her voice husky between the gentle lust in her voice. "Don't be so nervous, okay? I should be the nervous one, and I'm totally not."

Anya had to remind herself that Amelia had had tastes of anal here and there in their sex life, they'd fingers each other, they'd using thin, small toys, Amelia had even performed anal with her as the receiver before. But the thought of taking the real dive with her, giving Anya power and control. It was something intense that she couldn't shake off. "I know. But listen, this is important for me to go slow, alright."

"Okay, but don't make me bored." Amelia smiled to her; something sweet and reassuring. The smile she needed to see.

They kissed again as Anya lubed up the thin toys. She slowly pushed the tip of the anal bead string into Amelia. The first bead was tiny, slowly gaining size the further up the string it went. Anya slathered it in lube.

Several groans, lots of lube, and gentle kisses later, Amelia was full of three toys, stretched as much as two or three fingers could get her. This was bigger than fingers, better to get her used to something synthetic, not to mention items that could get so much further into her- much like the strap on.

It took time. Time and patience. Something that Anya was surprised Amelia had enough of. But when they kissed again she held Anya down and pushed the tips of their noses together, breath mingling. "Do it. Okay? I'm ready. I'm ready for this. I know I am."

Anya needed the hand holding hers right then. She twisted their fingers together as she used one awkward hand to slick up the strap-on. She removed the toys inside of Amelia and pushed her thighs up and out, fingers shaking. "Ready?"

"I'm ready. Are you?"

Anya wasn't ready. But this was for Amelia. She was ready, and that was good enough for Anya. She took a deep breath, shaky and nervous, as she pressed the silicon tip to Amelia's twitching, fluttering hole. She had nearly gone on instinct and slipped into the flushed, wet flesh of her cunt.

Amelia keened. She pressed her cheek against the pillow and took a deep breath as she was filled. Anya pushed the head in before she stopped. "Breathe. Breathe and relax, then I can move. The more I move the deeper I'll go."

"I'm good. Go," Amelia breathed, one hand over her face, slowly slipping over her mouth. She took a deep breath and nodded, pulling her knees up. "I promise."

Anya could feel the trust in those words, and that was what assured her the most. She could move, the dildo slowly sliding out before she pushed back in. The more she moved her hips the more of the dildo disappeared inside of Amelia. It wasn't long until their thighs could touch.

They kissed again. Amelia tossed her arms around Anya's neck, holding her tight and throwing her legs around her waist. "I love you."

Anya couldn't help but laugh. It was funny. She kissed Amelia once more, their lips soft together. She pushed a hand between them, stroking Amelia's lips and along her sex. "I love you too. How does it feel?"

"Weird and good. Really good."

With that reassurance, Anya could push harder, faster. Not enough to be too raucous, but enough for them to roll around, enough for them to move and have fun. Amelia ended up on top in the last throes of their passion. She came with a glorious wail and a visible shudder. She smiled, lazy and sated, before she collapsed on top of Anya, the strap-on slipping out easily.

"Thank you." They shared a quick kiss, and Anya could finally relax. Their fingers tied together once more. "Thank you."


End file.
